Zombie Apocalypse means 2ps?
by Miko Eldenstein
Summary: Set in the future, Joyce finds herself in the midst of a zombie crisis. After misplacing her brother, she finds a man willing to "bring her to a better place". But something seems different about this man... And what happened to the people like him that were bit? Find out what happens! I hope you enjoy it! HUMAN NAMES ARE USED AS WELL. Rated T for violence, language, and parings :)
1. Chapter 1

**Guten Taug everyone! This is my first Fanfiction so I hope it is enjoyed! Thank you and have a wonderful day! :) Oh, and I do not own Hetalia! Just my OCs! :)**

Chapter 1

"Go! Go!" John screamed, pushing me out the bulletproof door. "We don't have much time! The infection is spreading quickly!" he thrust a handgun and a metal bat in my arms and disappeared. "John!" I yelled after him. _What was he doing?!_

Suddenly two shots fired out in the night and then all was quiet. My heart raced as I desperately ran after my older brother. I sped up the pace and the ground suddenly rushed up to catch me.

A low moan sounded and I cursed, picking myself up off the ground as quick as possible I looked back and the zombie advanced, moving slowly across the ground. Both of its legs were gone and it dragged itself over to me, its fingernails digging in the ground as it did so. Rotten, black teeth snapped together, trying to take a chunk out of my flesh.

I raised the metal bat that John gave me and brought it down on the sorry creature's head. Blood splattered everywhere as the frail, decomposing skull split in two. The zombie laid motionless and breathing heavy, I continued on my way to find John. The only sound I heard was the faint moans and groans of zombies in the distance, my heart racing as adrenaline coursed through my veins, and my feet pounding on the asphalt as I sprinted through the streets.

"Come on John," I hissed under my breath, "where are you?" fear flowed through me like the disease. Without realizing it, tears flowed down my cheeks after minutes of running. I had lost all hope. And now I was alone with billions of flesh-eating zombies that were thirsting for my blood.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Remember Joyce, the war isn't over." John looked me in the eyes, his voice low and soft. My strong hearted and overprotective brother was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't figure out the double meaning of his words. He got up and kissed the top of my head. "Be safe." He left, the screen door hitting the frame gently. Even though the noise wasn't that that loud, it erupted in my head, making me think of how alone I was now. John was twenty-five while I was fifteen years old. He had been working for the military for five years and was helping create a bomb to end the endless World War III. I was guessing they had called him on an emergency. Whatever it was, it was urgent. About an hour later, John came home. His face was panicked and he ran through the house grabbing supplies. "Hurry Joyce! We don't have much time!" He scooped up Thomas, our three year old brother and swung two bags of supplies on his shoulder. He grabbed my hand and pulled us all out to his van. When we were safe in the car, I could hear muffled screaming all around us. What was happening?_

**End of Flashback**

When the sun started to grow higher in the sky, I slowed my pace. Alabama tended to have very high temperatures in the afternoon. If I kept this up, my strength would be demolished. My heart, full of loss, skipped a beat when I heard footsteps behind me. I raised my bat cautiously, waiting for an attack. But then a figure appeared. I could tell from where I was that the figure was male and alive.

I rushed forward, certain it was John. When I got closer, I realized that it wasn't my brother. It was another man that I had never seen before. He turned, having sensed my approach. He pointed an ax at my head and said with a strong Spanish accent.

"Have ya been bit?" I shook my head and he lowered the blade. I didn't go any closer, not trusting this man. "Looks as if that homeless person was right. It truly is the end of the world." He smiled to himself and his foot collided with a body on the ground as he spoke. He looked to be no more than twenty and dark brown curls framed his face. Bright green eyes peered at me curiously.

"Have I seen you somewhere?" I asked, having a déjà vu moment. He gave a small smile. "Maybe. May I ask you your name, amigo?"

"Joyce," I said, a little suspicious, "Yours?"

"Oh! Well, you can call me Antonio if you wish." I shrugged and then moved a few steps closer. "So I guess we survivors need to find a place… but have you, by any chance, seen my brother?" I asked desperately. Hope flared inside me like fire. "I lost him a few miles back."

The Spaniard shook his head. "Probably not. I just got here."

"Just got here? What do you mean by that?"

His eyes sparkled. "Oh. I forgot that in this world, you don't know about us." I must have looked confused because he continued, "If you come with me I will show you, amigo."

"Go where?" I exclaimed. "There is nowhere to go!"

"Or is there?" the smile on his face was welcoming and it made me want to trust him. A voice inside my head told me to go with him, but another one wondered about John. I couldn't just leave without knowing if he was alive or not!

"I promise you I will find your brother." His green eyes looked into mine and I knew then that I could believe this man. I nodded and then gasped.

Four zombies were making their way towards us. Antonio turned and with a few swipes of his ax, the four zombies were headless. My eyes widened and he wiped the blood off the blade with a cloth. "Let's go before more come."

He held out his hand and nodded. "All you have to do is take my hand and everything will be okay." I lifted my arm and laid a trembling hand on his. All I remember was a flash of light, and then nothing at all.

**So… What did you think about it so far? Sorry to leave it on a cliff, but I promise I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Asta la pasta! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antio again everyone. I know it wasn't that long since I last updated, but I couldn't wait to post the next chapter… also, I am currently in the process of making a fanfiction for Kuroshitsuji so, check it out when I post it please. **

**Now, enough of my talking. I do not own Hetalia. Just my OCs. **

Chapter 2

"Spain… You sure she wasn't infected, aru?" a muffled voice asked. I couldn't open my eyes, but I could sense a number of people around me.

"Very sure. I only found five others." I recognized Antonio's voice, but the first one was strange to me. It sounded Asian, but I wasn't sure.

Slowly, I was able to open my eyes. Sure enough, an Asian man with amber eyes and black hair pulled into a ponytail leaned over me. "Here you go, aru." He brought a cup to my lips and I took a sip of the beverage inside. A strong, hot herbal tea entered my mouth and I suddenly felt better than before. My weariness was gone, and I found new strength.

Looking around, I saw Antonio sharpening his ax and beside him were two twins. They were completely identical except for a curl on the side of their heads. One looked annoyed, his arms crossed and was trying to ignore his brother, who was happily poking him and talking non-stop.

"Oh come on Lovino~! Let's a play a football!" **(Soccer for Americans :D)** the playful one said in an Italian accent. The one called Lovino replied, "Not now Feli. You can wait for when that potato bastard gets back."

Antonio interrupted, "Lovi! There is a lady here, amigo. Watch the language." Lovino grumbled while Feliciano looked disappointed. _What was up with all these people? A world crisis was happening and they all acted like everything was nice and normal! _

"Ah, good! She is awake fully… now may I, Yao?" the Chinese man nodded and Antonio looked at me smiling. "I believe we found your brother."

My heart leaped. "Is he alive? Where is he?" I asked urgently. Antonio looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, yes he's alive, but…"

"But what?" He sighed and then looked at Feliciano. "Do you mind explaining?" He sighed and looked at Feliciano. "Do you mind explaining?" The Italian man nodded, his eyes opening**. (Well, it is an apocalypse…)**

The excited man then started to tell me all about this world that I was now in. Apparently this dimension was just a tad bit different than the one I was used to. Surprisingly, this news didn't dumbfound me. After all, who would have thought that zombies were real, right?

As much as this did not surprise me, the next thing that the red-haired Italian said made my eyes widen. "Your brother is a nation. But I'm not sure he likes pasta…" _My brother was one of them? How?_ "Which one?"

Feliciano, or Italy, as I had just learned, turned to look at Antonio/Spain. He sighed. "It is a long story. But if you want to know, you should ask him yourself. He should be here soon." Italy had started to poke his brother again. "C'mon Romano~!"

"No! I won't!"

I raised an eyebrow at the two. They were completely the opposite of one another. China smiled at me and that was when I noticed something on his back. A panda was in a basket strapped to him like a backpack. "Oh! Do you like pandas too, aru?" I nodded, smiling for the first time in a few days.

Suddenly, the door opened and there stood John, his blue eyes worried and his silky blond hair a mess of gore. I ran up, almost as if I was in slow motion, and hugged him tightly. "You're alive!" He hugged back. "Yes. And I'm glad you are as well," he said softly.

"Matthew! I believe you have some explaining to do, aru." China said.

_Matthew?_ I held up my hands. "Whoa. Just a second… his name is John, not Matthew." My brother scratched his head nervously. "Ah… Actually… I had to change my name to keep my real identity a secret. My name really _is _Matthew."

I shook my head slowly and lay back on the bamboo mat. "I-I think I need to sleep… I'm getting a headache…" I closed my eyes, but I didn't sleep. My mind wandered. _Were all those years with my family a lie? Was this just a dream? Or was this reality, waiting for the right moment to sneak in and make me realize that my life had changed? _

Matthew's soft voice interrupted my thoughts. "Just wait until she finds out who her parents are…" _Parents? I had some? Matthew had told me that they had been murdered… does that mean that they were nations as well? _

"She has Britain's personality, but I see France in her looks, aru." China responded.

"I'm afraid I disagree with the personality part… she is more like me, her characteristics are her own. Now shush up, she may hear us." He whispered back. I was silent for a while, thinking.

Meanwhile, Italy spoke out loud to everyone but himself. "I'm a so happy I wasn't paired with Germany! Even though he would have protected me… I get to stay here with my fratello Romano! Ve~!" I swear I could hear him playfully strangle his brother. Fighting back a smile, I could see how this experience may be good for me. Still, I thought to what China had just said… _If my parents were France and Britain… would that mean…? _I gasped and shot up, my eyes meeting my brothers. "You're Canada!"

**Phew, wasn't that an interesting chapter! Don't worry; it is just about to get much weirder and intense. By the way, I forgot to mention, I do support some shippings. Including FrUK, Spamono, GerIta, SuFin, AusHun, PruHun, and since I might as well for a friend of mine, yes you Fang (Who will be in the next chapter), GreecexJapan. Thank you all for taking the time to read this, and if you don't mind, R&R please! Ciao! : ) **


End file.
